


Ice Magic

by Jishubunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ice, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao thought there was something suspicious going on with Xiumin because he always seem to suddenly show up with ice cubes or a cold compress.  Why does he always have those? Where does he get them? Suspicious....</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Magic

Tao thought there was something suspicious going on with Xiumin.

 

 

When they first met, Xiumin had a cold compress for Tao's bruise.  Xiumin was part of the first aid team during the sports festival so Tao didn't think too much about it.

 

 

The next time they met was at the victory party.  A lot of people complained because the drinks weren't cold and there weren't any ice cubes around at all.  Xiumin had approached Tao and said "Keep this a secret."  Then he dropped three ice cubes on Tao's soda.

 

 

Tao stared at him in shock. "How...?"

 

 

"You're the champion in the wushu competition and even got hurt in the process.  At least you should have a proper cold soda to drink for the victory.  Don't tell them that the ice cubes came from me."  Xiumin winked then left.  He was able to avoid Tao's hand which was trying to reach out for him.  Xiumin was fast in moving between the crowd until Tao couldn't follow or see him anymore.

 

 

Tao tried not to think too much about it but then he saw Xiumin, who looked like he was being careful and looked from side to side to make sure nobody is around.  He wasn't able to notice Tao who had a perfect hiding spot.  Then Xiumin proceeded to put a fork inside a glass of orange juice.

 

 

After a few seconds, Tao saw that Xiumin was holding an orange popsicle using a fork instead of a stick and the shape of the popsicle looked like the glass Xiumin was holding a while ago.  Tao widened his eyes as he realized that he had just found out about Xiumin's secret.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Tao was sick and the nurse wasn't around so he was just lying down on the school clinic's bed.  Suddenly, Xiumin came in.  "I heard you're sick so I brought a cold compress."  He said and placed it on Tao's forehead.

 

 

"Are you always like this to people? Suddenly showing up with something cold and being all mysterious with where you got the ice cubes or the cold compress?"  Tao managed to speak in a weak voice.  He hated the sound of his own voice at the moment.

 

 

"Only to those who I think is capable of keeping my ice magic as a secret."  Xiumin smiled as his cold hand held unto Tao's warm hand.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

"For someone who has ice magic, how can you not know how to skate on ice?"  Tao asked as he allowed Xiumin to cling on his arm because Xiumin couldn't balance himself on ice.

 

 

"It's because of the blade on the skating shoes!! Why couldn't skating shoes be just flat...?"  Xiumin grumbled and hugged on Tao's arm tighter when he felt himself being dragged on ice.  "Tao, stop moving!!"

 

 

"Learn how to use your legs, Xiumin." Tao laughed and pulled his arm away from Xiumin, who pouted some more at the loss of Tao's arm.  "Come on.  Try to skate towards me."

 

 

With knees slightly shaky, Xiumin managed to skate slowly towards Tao successfully.  He released a deep breath of relief as he was able to hold Tao's arm again.  "Stop laughing."  Xiumin grumbled and pouted.

 

 

"Sorry. I can't help it.  You're too adorable."  Tao continued to laugh.

 

 

Xiumin got an idea.  He pulled Tao's arm down, causing Tao to bend so Xiumin was able to kiss him on the lips.  Then Tao felt something cold being slipped inside his mouth.  "That'll keep you quiet for a while."

 

 

Tao stared in amazement at Xiumin as he chewed on the ice inside his mouth.

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> TaoMin is the first pairing I shipped in EXO which is why I wrote this short fic because I just had to write my "feels" for them. Hahaha! Hope you liked this ^^


End file.
